


Pull the Trigger, Break the Wall

by cheweybaclava



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Derek Hale, Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Assassination, Established Relationship, M/M, Wish this was real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheweybaclava/pseuds/cheweybaclava
Summary: It’s just one click. One click, then the devil’s dead. One click, then the bastards gone. One click, and Stiles will have assassinated President Donald Trump.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like, idk why I wrote this. Probably because I'm majorly fucked up. If you're a Trump Supporter then don't read this.  
> But this would be p awesome if it happened.

Stiles wraps his right arm around the pillar, his left extended with deft accuracy. Squinting his eyes and tipping his head to the side, he trains the gun centre point on the target. Trump stands on his podium, giving his first speech as President of the United States. The sun shines on his skin, resembling the peel of a sadly moulding orange. His hair flops haggardly down the side of his forehead, the wind casting it astray. Stiles can make out the seam of the old man’s wig, and scoffs.

 

“Never thought I'd be here to see this day happen,” he admits, voice low, positioning his gun’s laser directly to Trump’s temple. It sits bang in the middle of his axis. 

“If you don’t hurry up, this day probably _won’t_ happen,” Derek voice hisses, through the chip lodged in his ear.

“Oh, stop fussing,” Stiles chuckles, steadying himself, “He’s still going on about his wife,”

“I’m not fussing,” Derek grumbles, “Do you remember the plan?”

“Uh hu. Wait for Scott’s warning fires, take my own shot, kill the target, run up third banister and take the fourth exit into the right wing, then leave through the back door,”

“What else?”

Stiles smirks, “Don’t get caught,”

“Correct,” Derek affirms, “I don’t want my fiancé spending our wedding night with a tag strapped to his ankle,”

“As long as it’s not my dick we should be fine,”

“Shut up,” Derek huffs, but there’s no heat in his words, “Okay, Erica just gave me the red flag. Scott should be firing any minute now,”

“Roger that,” Stiles whispers, aiming his gun. 

“Be careful,” Derek says, “Remember I love you,”

“Remember I lover you back,” Stiles murmurs. He slides his finger onto the trigger, preparing himself. He’s so close. It’s just one click. One click, then the devil’s dead. One click, then the bastards gone. One click, and Stiles will have assassinated President Donald Trump.

 

Somewhere in the distance, two shots ring out. Scott. Stiles can hear the crowd of spectators start screaming, but he just takes a deep breath, and focuses on his target. 

Biting his lip, Stiles pulls the trigger. A hole suddenly appears through the side of President Trumps head. His body jerks, and then falls to the floor. More noise fills the hall, and an alarm blares above head.

Stiles slips out of his position and deftly hops up onto the banister, slotting his gun into the holster. 

 

“Nice shot,” Derek says, “Not get the hell out of there,”

“Already on it,” Stiles laughs, running down the passage way. He finds the rear exit, and slows down to a jog. Carefully, he opens the door, looking around for any watchful eyes. 

“Coast is clear,” Stiles whispers into the headset.

“Great,” Derek replies, “We’re waiting in the car,”

“I’ll see you there,” Stiles breathes, slipping out.

 

America, you’re welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> ....................  
>  Yah or nah?  
> Idk  
> The comment box is always open! Kudos welcome too ;))))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Come and tumble with me fren](http://rogue-wizard.tumblr.com)


End file.
